


【dc】（粤语）要你命3000

by 74lingcc



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Other, 粤语, 粵語
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 一堆周星驰梗
Kudos: 3





	【dc】（粤语）要你命3000

*大家都很傻

*ooc

*粗口略多，一堆周星驰的梗

===============================

真系折堕。

戴米安觉得好瘀，距同小乔去do任务，跟住系度扑街。

提姆就系附近调查，同距系对讲机互相问候对方吃屎没之后来救两个小朋友狗命，跟住又系度扑街。

大佬如老母葛格雷森好卵痛心，距过两个细路又系蝙蝠频道互相叼对方老母唔系系互相问候嘀衰衰野，某几耐就一起扑街了，距救弟心切甘过去，唔小心一起扑佐系过度。

“我叼，你地全部痴嗮线啊。”

甘都比人一锅熟？？？

罗宾事情罗宾解决，距离某淋住call老豆，只好将希望寄托系杰森身上。

“一定要带武器。”

戴米安锝登提醒。

杰森睇睇自己，岩岩先从宇宙翻来，乜Q物Q都消耗得七七八八，只好call比扎罗来送物质。

距好唔容易一路扑街过来，带住克隆超人比葛麻包袋，觉得自己咩形象都某塞，杰森终于来到扑街佐四个超英葛地方，发现距地系度就差距开台。

“开咩台。”

杰森除地头罩。

“四缺一啊，儿童不宜赌博。”

“距唔米儿童咩。”

见到自己被排除在外，小乔唔do啦。

“我系青少年。”

戴米安好卵威甘样。

“算啦来睇杰森带佐乜架撑来。”

红罗宾只想快滴离开尼度，距快无聊到拗脚趾。

“比扎罗话尼葛系距噶最新最威水发明，叫拿你命3000.”

杰森一野打开麻包袋，跟住拿出一堆距都无知点将葛野。

“西瓜刀、铁链、火药、硫酸、毒药、手枪、手榴弹、杀虫剂..。。。我觉得你仲差拖鞋同埋板砖。”

戴米安数佐几野，觉得某野好港。

“比扎罗距最近...有滴...退化...”

杰森想屎。距本来想叫距来帮手，但系比扎罗话距有紧要事情去做，于是冲忙比距武器就走啦。

“但系我地就系因为武器唔够先扑街。”

迪克有滴无奈，罗宾同超级小子系第二个无间断任务无法补充武器，红罗宾系上一个任务消耗无少，距系布鲁德海文本来就有野做，所以带来葛唔多，尼度滴敌人蚁甘多，要武器冲出去。

“算啦我地先讨论对策...”

戴米安叫所有人来一起针针嘴。

“我地一起去开团，要卖个猪仔。”

“边个猪仔。”

小乔问。跟住所有人都及住距。

* * *

最后系戴米安一野脚趾尾拉西将个手榴弹踢到去大门炸开距地终于全部跑出去。

比人卖猪仔葛小乔湿湿眼又扁扁嘴，过班蝙蝠屋企葛人某人性噶，就系甘叫距去挡子弹，人地都好惊噶嘛。

然后距见到距老豆就系唔远水路葛地方，超人系都同比扎罗握手，一个幸会幸会，一个久仰久仰。

【end】


End file.
